


【NM】一时兴起

by MelarNelo



Series: 平淡生活 [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代架空<br/>热恋三十题短篇系列（相对独立的小故事）之21.做饭烘焙<br/>这篇原本是520那天的产物，然而没在当天写完（越写越长）......</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空  
> 热恋三十题短篇系列（相对独立的小故事）之21.做饭烘焙  
> 这篇原本是520那天的产物，然而没在当天写完（越写越长）......

今天周五，尼亚的课很少，下午准点放学后他回办公室收拾东西，随手背上双肩背包——爱人梅罗送的新年礼物——就走出教学楼。尼亚所在的中学离市区有点远，毋论几乎就在市中心的游乐场了——梅罗在那里工作。尼亚一边朝校门大步流星地走过去，一边估摸着这个点是先去哪里买点吃的当午饭（顺便也给梅罗带点什么）还是见到人再说。可是，直到踱到学校附近的公交车站，他也没想出个所以然——对他来说在哪儿吃什么都不存在问题，只要店面干净卫生、食物安全无毒，随便怎么吃都可以；梅罗则不然，他再三向尼亚灌输诸如“我们既然在这看起来不错的地方生活为什么还不能好好善待自己的胃”“你看看这条街，十家店有九家都在做家乡美食，你就知道吃对人来说有多么重要了（ps.那条街居然有八成的店都是亚洲——尤其中国——人开的）”等等的想法，以至于每回吃饭尼亚都随梅罗定，他想去哪儿吃什么尼亚都奉陪。

好吧好吧，尼亚在公交车站排着队边等边想，既然如此还是待会儿见到梅罗再说。想罢，他从米色休闲西裤的口袋里掏出手机，间或回应一下周围给自己打招呼的学生们，调出短信界面便运指如飞地打起字来：

下班了吗？午饭一起去哪里吃？

短信发出去还不到一分钟，对方就回复道：

回家吃，我已经买好菜，你把自己带回家就行。

还附带了一个飞吻的表情。尼亚那与普通男人相比稍显白皙的脸上毫无表情，钴蓝色的眼睛里却盈满了笑意。他想了想，还是回了个“OK”，顺道复制粘贴了那个简易表情。然后他把手机揣回兜里，从另一个口袋摸出零钱——回家的那趟公交车来了。

临近周末，公交车里的人比平日要多些，早恋的小情侣们并排坐在一起讨论回家换好衣服要去哪里玩，其中不乏提到梅罗工作的游乐场的人。照理说从今天起到周日这三天，去游乐场玩的人会只多不少，真不知道梅罗那里是怎么排班的，今天居然这么早就下班了。但也指不定是突发其想打算来点惊喜。梅罗总是如此随性，这点打自小学认识他就基本没有变过——这兴许是他们能在一起这么长时间的原因之一。尼亚就这么靠窗坐在双层巴士的顶层，双眼放空地望向车窗外发着呆。一般在这时候人们不是在天马行空地想些不切实际的妖魔鬼怪世界奇迹，就是像电视跳台一样回忆过去。显然尼亚是后者。

 

先是在小学的自我介绍。

那是在学校的第一节课，班主任老师罗杰在课上简单说了自己叫什么名字、教哪一门课之后，就让台下的同学一个接着一个上讲台简单地说下自己的名字和兴趣等。那时谁都不认识谁，连座位都是临时按身高编排的，尼亚属于头几个走上讲台的，他只说了几句，便走下去了，排在后面的小孩子一个个走上讲台，或紧张得连话都说不清、舌头打结，或欢脱啰嗦得被老师“请”回座位。现在想来，他已经连当时那些孩子长什么样、说过什么都记不清了，唯独记得梅罗那张扬的带着恶作剧意味的阳光笑脸，虽然金色男孩留着妹妹头的发型，他看起来却一点也不像女孩子，明明翠绿的眼睛和猫眼很像，却一点妩媚的感觉也没有，他嘹亮的嗓门报出自己的名字与兴趣爱好，最后眨眼的动作引来台下好些女生的惊呼。当时他们俩是怎么介绍自己的呢......

“名字：尼亚。兴趣：玩具。”冷淡的表情，冷淡的语气，什么都是冷冰冰的，好像外界的一切都与尼亚无关，他只是来完成某项任务。

“嘿嘿，大家好，我叫梅罗，今天6岁，喜欢的东西有很多啊，当然最喜欢的还是踢足球啦，除了守门我都很厉害哦！我今天把球带过来了，放学有谁想一起玩的都可以过来哦！”话音刚落，梅罗眨了眨眼就颇为欢快地走回自己的座位，经过前排的尼亚时他无意识瞟了瞟那个埋头玩迷你飞机模型的顶着一头银色自然卷发的小男孩。

那时他们只是在彼此心中留下了若有似无的印象。在后来的考试中他们发现除了对方，几乎没人能做他们的对手，于是每回考前见面都不免打起没有销烟的战争。但是这样的关系算糟吗？与其说针尖对麦芒，倒不如说不打不相识，文斗武斗都比过了，在班主任罗杰的调解下总算能以识英雄重英雄的姿态握手言和，但这只让他们不再打架，语言攻击却还是没少过。

 

真正对爱人有了小心思是什么时候的事呢？尼亚坐在公交车里想了一会儿，突然有些微妙地眯了眯眼。

那会儿他们已经上高中了，期间还一起跳过那么几次级，可能正因如此他们的父母都相互认识了，连带地插班都能插到一起。不过这么做显然是利大于弊的，那时他们的关系已从“不共戴天的敌人”进化到“最佳损友”——其实无非是尼亚碰巧在梅罗打架回家前帮了几次忙，梅罗又在放学踢完足球后在灰暗的小巷子里“救”了几回被人强收保护费的尼亚——如此一来，初到陌生的环境里，认识的两个人就自然而然地同进同出，即便在后来梅罗有了自己的“小跟班”“小粉丝”，他也不曾冷落过尼亚，尼亚亦然。尼亚思考过如果不是跳级的关系，尼亚和梅罗兴许不会这么“友好”地相处，还做了朋友，甚至是......伴侣。

咳，好象跑偏了。回到正题。

总之就是这么一来二去的，两个人就这么暗恋上了，偷偷喜欢就算了，还生怕对方不知道似的常常搞出一些乌龙的名堂来：什么突然和对方保持距离啊，不再勾肩搭背啊，偶尔碰到了皮肤跟触电似的弹开啊......看过的电影里那些人怎么来的他们差不多都来过一遍，还自以为愁眉苦脸得不行不行了，其实一直暗爽着。最后还是大他们两三岁的玛特看不下去了，说他们再这样在他面前秀恩爱相互放电闪瞎路人，他就要和他们绝交了。于是被分别告知的两人各自床上失眠了一夜后，决定告白。

“尼亚。”金发少年飞快地瞧了对方一眼，视线刚对上又立马错开，姣好的脸上似乎染上了莫名的绯红。

“嗯。”银发少年显然也好不到哪里去，平日素来没有表情的脸此时更为冷峻了，好似他们在商讨什么严重的大事。手指一直卷玩着头发，好像不这么做就会连最后一块浮木也没有了。

“我......”金发少年终于决定开口了，银发少年注视他的双眼开始闪烁紧张等待的光芒。

“我......我宣（睡）你！我很宣（睡）你!你宣（睡）我吗* ”

“...... 你再说一遍？”

尼亚愣住了，停下了卷玩头发的动作。两人面面相觑，才慢慢回味过来梅罗这个看似大大咧咧的男生因为紧张说了什么与语法不符、与场景不符、还与心境不符的话。他甚至有点庆幸梅罗没有爆出家乡口音来，不然他都不确定自己能不能听懂对方到底想表达什么。于是尼亚淡定了，他知道这是告白前最后一次乌龙了，因为他决定他来做这件事。

“梅罗你这个傻子给我好好听着。”尼亚突然表情严肃地骂起人来，梅罗瞪着双眼正想骂回去，却听到接下来堪比熄火的话。尼亚说：

“我喜欢你，非常、喜欢。更别说我有多想睡你了。”

听罢，梅罗涨红了脸，如玉的眼眸中好似闪出了激动的泪花。隔了三秒，不、指不定有五秒了，他才吐出哽在喉咙的那口气，回道：“他妈要睡也是老子来睡你，你这个弱鸡。妈的老子喜欢你，快给老子洗干净了在床上躺好！”

当然，真正滚起床单还是在梅罗生日那晚才成功做到了。而在此之前，两个没开过荤的青少年冲动起来不知受了几回伤，没有留下心理阴影也只能说他们的心理素质真的不错。

 

待尼亚回过神来，他自己已经掏出钥匙开了自家的门并站在玄关换鞋，脸上带着不自知的微笑。梅罗听见开门声，便从厨房走到客厅，看到这光景时还以为尼亚今天遇上什么好事了。

“怎么，有人送你乐高豪华玩具套装了？笑得跟白痴似的。”

“只是看见有个穿着围裙的傻子连脸上沾了巧克力都不知道。”

梅罗听罢赶紧拿手背去揩，却被尼亚先一步捉住手，舔掉手指上的巧克力。梅罗意思几下要抽回去，在对方施力下放弃本就没多认真的挣扎，空出来的手夺过尼亚手里的背包扔到沙发上，就用力亲上爱人的脸。两人黏黏糊糊地亲了好一阵才放开，梅罗用鼻尖蹭了蹭尼亚的，又踹了尼亚小腿一脚，说道：“不想做米虫就快点来帮忙。”说着又亲了起来。

两人磕磕碰碰走到厨房，在“走火”前饥饿终于压倒情欲，两人相互摸了几下腰背就转身分工合作为共度晚餐而“奋斗”。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*（I......I lie you! I lie you very much! Do you lie me?）这只是个人的恶趣味，这句就算是用法错误，“lie”也应该作“撒谎”解，用在此情此境算是故意曲解了，正所谓“YY更健康”嘛（笑）。


	2. Chapter 2

尼亚看了下料理台面上的食材，有些已经加工，有些已是半成品，有些正在炉火上烹煮着，显然梅罗在给他发短信那会儿就已经开始忙活起来了。他低头解开白衬衫的袖扣和领口头两颗纽扣，才注意到梅罗做头盘的沙拉酱沾到衣服上了。他皱眉看了看，还是一面把手洗了，一面对梅罗道：“以后出来不要穿围裙。”

梅罗继续做他的甜品，有些不以为然：“围裙play也不行？”

“只要洗干净了就随便你。”尼亚对着水池甩了甩手上的水，拿起汤勺转身去看了看刚放海鲜进去的汤锅。梅罗小声嘟囔着“臭洁癖”，给挤巧克力的塑料纸剪开小口，顺手掐了下尼亚右边的屁股。男人头也不回地往后踹了那金发流氓一脚，梅罗手一抖，给蛋糕面上挤花的地方多了一大坨巧克力。他蹙眉咋舌，想了一下，从放在大碗旁的透明小盒里抓了点备用椰丝撒在多出来的巧克力上，突兀是突兀了点，好歹不算太丑。梅罗瞧了两眼，决定把这块留给自己。

做好甜品后他胡乱收拾了几下，转身走到尼亚背后一把抱住对方的窄腰，下巴搁在左肩上，一边看着尼亚切莴苣胡萝卜等等这些备用蔬菜，一边兀自报起了菜名：“头盘是蕃茄酪梨芝士拼盘，然后是面包海鲜汤、什锦蔬菜、法式红酒牛排——牛排还得再腌个半小时左右吧，然后是什么来着……”

梅罗这厢还在给断开的思路续接，尼亚那边厢便接了下去：“没猜错的话还有水果沙拉、梅罗特制巧克力蛋糕，最后来杯格雷伯爵红茶？”

梅罗撇了撇嘴，点头道：“红茶也不错。”随即又添了句，“我的烘焙技术好歹是经过职业糕点师认可的，你不吃我包了，不吃白不吃。”尼亚不置可否，只埋头切菜。

事实上看一眼正在捣腾的食材和正在使用的厨具，尼亚也能猜得八九不离十，现在听爱人这么一报，更是印证了自己的推测。尼亚把最后切好的茄子拨到盘里，放下菜刀，转头亲了亲还抱着自己不放的男人，问道：“硬面包？”

梅罗松开环在对方腰上的双手，指了指做好的蛋糕旁用稍大的陶瓷盘子装好的球状面包，懒洋洋道：“早就做好啦，新鲜出炉的。”

尼亚嘲笑道：“你做菜的顺序有够奇怪的。”

“我自己吃才不这么麻烦，牛排、巧克力蛋糕、黑啤酒，完美。”言下之意：老子难得有心情做你还挑，这烛光晚餐你不陪老子一起做就都没得吃。说罢，梅罗颇为自得地鼓掌。

尼亚不予置评，走到挂厨具的地方拿下平底锅和木质锅铲，回头梅罗已经打开另一个炉灶，一只手端着爱人刚切好的蔬菜在旁边候着。尼亚把锅放在炉火上，往里面倒了些橄榄油，梅罗拿过尼亚的锅铲先把洋葱、茄子和西红柿放进去，热油遇上生水溅起点点油星。放下手中的蔬菜盘子，梅罗才想起尼亚还穿着外出的衣服就进厨房了，便打发他去把另一件围裙围上。

尼亚围好印着功夫熊猫的围裙回到厨房，梅罗正在翻炒半生不熟的蔬菜，还不失时机地笑话这略显滑稽的装扮，尼亚上下打量一番梅罗的海绵宝宝围裙，只回呵呵冷笑。

看那边应该没什么要忙的，尼亚便去弄装汤的面包。他先在球状硬面包顶部切去一小块，切口大小和汤碗口差不多，再以不漏汤为前提将内部挖空，这算是个麻烦的技术活，但尼亚做得得心应手。切掉的那两小块面包还能恶趣味地分作两个“碗盖”再盖回去，小朋友也许会很喜欢。

面包这边刚做好装汤的“碗”，炉火那边已经撒好调味料准备装盘了。于是尼亚飞快地估算了下时间，在梅罗给菜装碟再把锅洗干净前应该还来得及，便去切做头盘的酪梨。将酪梨对切去核，再分别切成薄片，准备什锦蔬菜时他已经将番茄分成两部分切好备好，剩下就是摆盘的事了。他没忍住又转头看了眼梅罗，披肩的金发被人随手扎了起来以免影响做事，手臂的肌肉随着把菜装上碟的动作微微隆起，简单的一件事由梅罗来做硬是多了几分带有家庭气息的力之美感。梅罗从小好运动，即便出来工作也不曾少过锻炼（连带着尼亚也一起或多或少做过一些），因此他的身形一直保持得很好，该有的肌肉只多不少，又不像健美男那样鼓起来就狰狞可怖，整个人只是站在面前就充分表现了何为“养眼”。梅罗总是叫人百看不腻，连玛特也吐槽过他不做模特真是可惜了。

“怎么，我太帅了让你看呆了，连手头做的什么都忘了？我也不记得自己在尼亚大冰山眼里如此有吸引力啊？”梅罗调笑的声音自不远处响起。尼亚只是恍神了几秒，梅罗就已经开始洗锅准备下一道菜了。于是尼亚选择不回话，只把注意力放回蕃茄、芝士和酪梨，在用调味料时提了一句。红、白、绿依次落入两个陶瓷碟中，橄榄油、黑胡椒、盐及牛至放在小碗中拌好，均匀淋在冷菜上，最后再缀以罗勒叶，头盘就此大功告成。

尼亚简单收拾了下料理台面，顺便把手洗净，去给即将下锅的牛排裹水淀粉。梅罗重新把油倒入平底锅预热，蓦地想起当初买餐具时和尼亚提过专门的煎锅，结果对方一言不发地把视线移到手推车里的平底锅。好吧，这个能吃素绝不吃肉的家伙。油爆开的嗞啦声把梅罗的心神拉回正在煎牛排的平底锅，梅罗用锅铲戳了戳锅里那大块肉，嘴角抽搐了一下：“当初是你说能用平底锅解决的就不买别的锅，所以……”梅罗放下锅铲往后退了两步，在锅前留出一个人的空位，“是时候让‘大厨’大展身手了。”语毕，他的嘴角愉悦地勾起，本就饶有兴味的笑容此时更显别样的意味，连带着调侃的话也变得无比应景，好像尼亚只剩下这个选择了，他需要做的，就是再添一点催化剂。

尼亚扬了扬眉，没有动作，只慢悠悠地回道：“要糊了。”事实证明，要尼亚中梅罗的套，基本是不可能的事。成功案例从来发生在对象互换的情况下。

“我操！”果不其然，梅罗立马走近锅前调小火，拿锅铲挑起一点牛排的底面，再慢慢把牛排翻过面，然后他才想起当初为了洗锅方便，他们特地挑的煎炸食物不容易粘黏的锅。思及此，梅罗登时转头想要用眼神把某个坏蛋狠狠遣责一番，却见对方脸上扬起调皮的笑，在旁边的炉火前用汤勺搅动汤锅里的海鲜奶油汤。梅罗的嘴巴翕动了几下，心想大人不计小人过，大不了等下甜品没他份。想到这儿梅罗更觉得给自己留了那块蛋糕是再正确不过的决定。

事实上到目前为止，他们的晚餐已经做得差不多了，汤也只剩下调味，最后的部分（亦是重头戏）就在牛排上。尼亚随手往汤锅里撒了点盐和胡椒粉等调味料，盖上锅盖关了火就不再理它，然后去捣腾大蒜和红葱。

梅罗分别煎完五成熟（自己的）和七成熟（尼亚的）的牛排后起锅，尼亚把调汁用的材料放在就手的地方，顺手接过对方装好牛排的碟子，和其它做好的菜肴放在一起。不一会儿，梅罗往锅里放油，加入蒜末和红葱末。红白颗粒在锅里喧闹着散发香味时，尼亚一手平稳把红酒瓶口对准平底锅，倾斜瓶身，一股红色细流与颗粒混杂在一起，香味变得更为浓厚诱人。在尼亚收回红酒瓶的同时，梅罗一手翻着锅里炒的，另一手往里头添盐添胡椒粉，最后盖上锅盖，调好火，放下手中的木质锅铲，转头看向身边的人。

此时尼亚已经用定时器调好时间，又变魔术般拿起两个盛了红酒的高脚杯，平直地伸出其中一杯，梅罗顺其自然地接过，调笑道：“饭前助兴嗯？”

两人向彼此微微抬了抬杯子，摇晃着将红酒分次啜饮而尽。尼亚教过梅罗几回所谓“品酒”，但梅罗总嫌麻烦又没必要，从来只愿意用尝去辨别，这次也不例外。他回味了一会儿，皱眉道：“涩是没上次的那么涩了，但还是有点酸。”尼亚但笑不语，只拿过梅罗的空酒杯和自己的一起搁置一边，转身去拿面包装海鲜奶油汤，梅罗挑了挑眉，也关火给牛排淋汁。

在多年的同居生活里他们摸清彼此的一切喜好憎恶，平时没事在家，他们用一个示意的眼神、一个细微的动作便能达成交流。好比现在做饭这类合作的活动，一个人完成一个步骤，下一步便由另一个人接上，抑或两个人分别负责自己做的几道，偶尔顺手帮上点忙，整个烹饪的过程就像一个人的流水作业，一切行进如呼吸般自如，因而赏心悦目。从他们平静专注的神情中也可以看出，他们有多乐此不疲。相恋的两人自适地享受默契带来的满足感，享受这以爱为名的平淡生活。


	3. Chapter 3

饭厅里，两人合力做好的各式菜肴躺在欧式红木方桌上，反正只有两个人，还是在家里，自然无所谓按特定顺序上菜，连摆放都随心所欲。梅罗在自己精心挑选的小烛台上点燃蜡烛，出于某种恶趣味心理，他挑了蓝色和绿色的蜡烛，就像一双双他们俩的……梅罗淘气地扬起嘴角，很快有点心虚地抿起来，又想和以前玩过的种种比起来这算什么，就干脆避开烛火放肆地笑了。烛焰在玻璃罩中摇曳曼舞，发出明亮又朦胧的光；尼亚端上盛了红酒的高脚杯，然后关灯，两人上座。

“现在可以知道为什么了？你抽奖抽中一年份的巧克力？”尼亚的声音有些放松下来的慵懒，左手执起高脚杯，随意轻缓地摇晃着。他从看到厨房的食材就开始在猜，今天并不是谁的纪念日，自己最近也没发生什么好事，便只剩对面同样在旋转酒杯、视线却从来离开自己的爱人。

借着餐桌上的烛光，尼亚只见梅罗嘴角抽搐了一下：“……这笑话快冻死我了。”

他伸长手臂，两人碰了碰杯，梅罗以“一时兴起”代替了贯例“干杯”。

“一时兴起。”尼亚低声重复了一遍，抿了一口红酒。

“对，就是一时兴起。开心就做了，反正什么都不缺。”梅罗放下酒杯，开始动离自己最近的头盘。他习惯性地用叉子戳一片蕃茄、酪梨和芝士，像吃汉堡一样一口吃掉。芝士融化的浓郁奶香裹上水果清新的酸甜，在调味料和香料的辅助下刺激舌头各区的味蕾，清脆爽口，令人食指大动。

梅罗基本上没有挑食的毛病，就是口味比尼亚重些。他咽下口中的食物，说：“盐和黑胡椒再多些就完美了。”接着又不停口地吃起来。

尼亚眼观鼻、鼻观心地细嚼慢咽着，听罢抬了抬眼，手中的动作不曾停下：“要自己再加。”

梅罗将手中的空盘和装了海鲜面包汤的对调位置，才回以无辜的表情：“吃完了。”说罢还舔了舔沾了椒盐的嘴唇，如此行径简直和顽皮小孩无异。

尼亚才懒得理他，只拿起面包盖也喝起汤来。奶油与海鲜融合的鲜甜夹杂椒盐与香料的咸香瞬间攻占整个口腔，仿佛连鼻腔也一并霸占了，呼吸之间尽是汤水浓郁的味道。他不免抬眼看了几秒梅罗的吃相，对方显得对这汤很是满意，伴着撕扯下的小片硬面包喝得啧啧作响。尼亚不易察觉地挑了挑眉道：“这汤喝完味觉都要覆盖了。”

梅罗不以为然地瞟了尼亚一眼，嚼着浸了汤变得有些软的面包，口齿有些不清道：“不是有面包么，刚好中和了。”

“才怪。你肯定背着我又洒了不少东西。”

“怎么，对我的‘调味’有什么意见吗？又不是佛教和尚，清汤寡水有什么好吃的。”

“再过二十年你就知道该谁有意见了。”

“呵呵，不趁年轻时挥霍生命，到老时又叹息自己当年不够轻狂。”

“希望到时你对着所谓‘后辈’畅谈‘当年勇’时也能如此理直气壮，顺道，还是在不依赖保健药的前提下。”说话间尼亚放下餐具，做了两回引号的手势，可惜在梅罗看来不仅没有嘲讽意味，反而更有小白兔般的可爱。

“打赌吗？就你这身没几两肉的也好意思以为人师表的姿态教训他人健康，体能首先就被刷下来了吧！”梅罗哼道，完全没有意识到夜夜笙歌时自己是处在何种境况。

“嗯哼？”尼亚脸上扬起调皮玩味的笑，手中的面包碎片恍如变身玩物，放在嘴里的动作在顷刻间变得微妙起来，在旁人看来这兴许不该叫食物了，而是别的用以某种运动的……

尼亚就着梅罗渐渐变幻的表情调笑道：“我可以把这当作你在对近来睡前运动质量表达不满吗？”

梅罗咽下嘴里的食物，本能地想回击道：“怕你不成？洗完澡来战！看谁先萎！”说罢还挑衅地伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔泛着油光的唇瓣，低声补充了句“孱弱的小老头”，然后三下五除二把剩下的汤就面包吃完，放下勺子转攻什锦蔬菜，但旋即他顿了顿手头端蔬菜盘的动作，似是考虑了点什么，还是连同牛排一起摆到跟前——反正是在家里，爱怎么吃随自己高兴，牛排再晾就该喂宠物了（尽管他们还没想好要不要养、想养什么）。

事实上如果条件允许，梅罗甚至想缩短时间煎个三成熟，外部熟了一半、切开里面会流点血汁的那种，既有软嫩的口感又不失韧性。然而和尼亚一起吃过一回之后，银发男人死活不肯再看见三分熟的牛排，最过分的是，尼亚自己吃都不想吃、见都不想见，那也算了，个人偏好这没必要强扭，可是连他、这个宁可吃生食也不想吃老肉的人，连他都不让吃，这是个什么道理！以“爱”为名的强迫他是拒绝的！（他也确实一度拒绝了，只是在爱人的软硬兼施下屈服了。）他敢肯定尼亚就是看出了只要不动自己的巧克力，其余一切好说，尼亚吃定了这点，所以才这样对他多加限制。

“你这样都算幸运的了，除了身心健康方面，他还管你什么？你看看琳达一家就会觉得你家那口子的那点‘淫威’简直就是爱的棒子！真爱才会只舍得来这么一下下！”玛特随手点燃一支烟，对此如是劝慰。梅罗宁可他什么都别说。

叉子在牛排上随意定个点戳下去，确定好自己要吃的大小，下刀，内里鲜嫩的深粉红色带着稀薄的热气显露出来，肉质特有的鲜香盖过那一点点腥，梅罗一口一大块肉慢慢嚼着，葱蒜与红酒共舞挥发出的香与醇直冲鼻腔，顿觉四周都是这般相得益彰的美味，他发出满足的喟叹：能活在这世上真是太好了！美食、暖屋、良业、爱人……一切始于尼亚，亦将终于尼亚。

尼亚。

梅罗睁开方才眯上的双眼，尼亚正专注地咀嚼那块七成熟的老肉，理性如他动作比梅罗的养眼许多，浑然天成的优雅气质让这顿晚餐吃得像有五星级水平。噢，微醺的梅罗心想，何止五星级，哪怕七星级十星级的料理都不能与之媲美。

完美的晚餐，完美的夜晚。


	4. Chapter 4

梅罗陶醉的想法很快就被尼亚搅散了大半。

“结果这顿吃完，满嘴剩下的除了椒盐的味道还是椒盐的味道。”像是忍耐许久，尼亚放下手中的餐具，拿起手边的酒杯啜饮了一口，然后撇下切了几小块的牛排，叉子转而戳向什锦蔬菜里的莴苣。蔬菜特有的清甜脆爽在口里散开，中和了太过浓厚而显得有些腻的肉味。

梅罗听罢冷笑道：“说得好像你做的话味道就会丰富一些。”事实却是：只有原汁原味。对这个“古板的小老头”来说吃东西就应该吃食材固有的味道（却阻止梅罗对一切肉类有同样的追求），而不应该用调味料盖过它。每种蔬菜水果都自有其鲜味，吃来吃去都是调味料的味道才一点意思也没有。

尼亚咀嚼着胡萝卜没有说话，只赞同地点了点头。梅罗对如此自恋的行径表示嗤之以鼻。

直到吃完水果沙拉，时针已堪堪跨过数字“8”，梅罗提议先把已经清空的盘碟连同餐具一起放进厨房先泡着，再出来继续享受，尼亚也正有此意，但他更倾向于先把蛋糕放进冰柜里冻一下，把餐具盘子洗完了垃圾丢了再继续。两人稍加商榷、一拍即合，便自动分工合作去了。

待梅罗手脚麻利地收拾完厨房，尼亚已经丢完垃圾泡好红茶，顺道把冰柜里的蛋糕取出来了。蜡烛还在餐桌上点燃着，虽然没剩多少，但还是足够让他们吃完蛋糕喝完红茶的。梅罗欣赏了一会儿自己特制的巧克力蛋糕，发现那块“意外”留下的部分已经不见了，他挑眉抬头看向尼亚，后者毫无所觉地啜饮自己的格雷，好似被其中的馥郁香气迷住了。

“怎么我‘特意’加上的巧克力块不见了？不知道是被哪只从哪里跑出来的老鼠偷走了？”梅罗把“特意”一词咬得很重，还故作苦恼地仔细端详着那两块小蛋糕，好像盯久了那一小块巧克力就会耐不住害臊自己跑出来似的。

“我吃了。”尼亚放下杯子道，表情很是正经，但梅罗愣是在他脸上看到“就是我吃了怎么着来打我啊笨”诸如此类的话……

因此他冷笑：“我怎么记得某个人好像不爱吃甜食来着？看来‘嫁夫从夫’是确有其事啊！”

“如果在言语方面占上风能让你心理平衡的话，我不介意你这么描述我们之间的关系。”尼亚放下茶杯，神情平淡，却语带挑衅。

梅罗但笑不语，只“咔咔咔”地捏起指关节，眼神有些狰狞。哇噢，他看起来似乎真的生气了，尼亚心想。他的右手还放在桌上，看似随意地挖起一勺巧克力蛋糕，垂在身侧的另一只手却悄悄做好疑似防御的准备。在梅罗扑过来的刹那，尼亚飞速往嘴里塞了一口蛋糕，顺势躲开梅罗挥过来的拳头，蓄势待发的左手抱住梅罗的身子，他对怀里的男人低声说道：“吃蛋糕。”便不由分说地用空出来的手捏住对方的下颌，强行分享嘴里尚未化尽的蛋糕。

本来也不是真想打（论动真格梅罗还是有自信能打到送尼亚进医院的），被尼亚搂进怀里之后梅罗立马软化下来，就着巧克力甜中带点苦的滋味和尼亚亲吻起来。嗯，格雷伯爵特有的佛手柑甜味也混在里面了，梅罗心想，不免微微皱着眉头。

他向来不喜欢这据说来自遥远东方国度的产物，清甜中总带着诡异的涩——这样的形容甚至都不足以概括这复杂的味道。像巧克力就很好，想吃甜的就选含牛奶多的，想吃苦的就选纯可可的，不会再有别的奇奇怪怪的味道，哪怕加了红酒加了果仁也好，吃着就只多了红酒或果仁的味道，不会再衍生出别的，简单、直接，这样的味道就很好。但尼亚却很喜欢格雷伯爵红茶的味道，听他说这还是那个神龙见首不见尾的中学校长L和副校长渡推荐的，是提神醒脑、提高工作效率的必备良品——尽管尼亚的效率从来是他称第二没人敢居第一的。只可惜喝过好几回了，就算用来提神确实不错，梅罗还是不习惯这类红茶的奇异香味。

直到嘴里各种味道淡去、淡得几乎只剩自身的，相拥的两人才像退潮一般慢慢分开，各自端起自己的蛋糕和红茶，若无其事地吃喝。明明在一起生活了这么长的时间，一旦抱在一起却依旧会像强力胶水一样一黏即合，恨不能将对方揉进自己的身体里融为一体，上哪儿干什么都在一块儿。很奇怪，但是他们很喜欢，每天都像刚告白的热恋期一样快活，不知何时才步入老夫老夫阶段。事实上只要两人在一起，无论是热恋新婚还是相濡以沫都无所谓，重要的是在一起，一直在一起。

尼亚觉得他们吵来吵去打来打去，最终目的都不外乎是做床上运动。

两人都明显地感觉到身体在方才的“文武斗”之后产生了一些反应，可愣是故意自虐般选择无视。对于延迟享受，他们已经堪比行家。

他们最早是向亲朋好友坦白出柜，然后商量着至少大学毕业再向家人“更新”彼此的现有关系。可惜梅罗还是没有等到最后，第六感强大的母亲不知怎么地发现了梅罗尽力保守的秘密。

梅罗接到电话时两人刚结束在厨房探索新挖掘出来的小情趣，他甚至以刚抽完烟为借口来掩盖情韵未褪的嗓音也没有成功令母亲减少一点对他喜欢男人的猜测。他辩到无可辩解的境地，尼亚想要接手帮忙，但梅罗拒绝了——他决定承认。既然自家妈妈已经确信自己的性取向，再掩饰也徒劳无功，不如坦诚布公。

只是他以为妈妈会因为他是同性恋而对他发脾气、甚至要断绝关系，但没有。她只叹了口气，说：“明知道这条路难走，你却没有想过和我分享哪怕一点点相关的心得，你们都认定我们不会接受，直接把我们一票否决了。”这下惊讶的就不止是梅罗了（在尼亚的坚持下电话处于免提状态）。

原来双方父母在意识到自家孩子的性向时，曾不止一次聚在一起讨论类似的话题，同时从各种途径了解现下同志的情况，进而慢慢接受了这类小众的存在。梅罗和尼亚花了些时间取得父母的原谅，最终心安理得地在外租了房子过二人世界，并在后来的一段时间里不住地思考自己在父母面前装了这么久佛教和尚到底有什么意义。

不过这也让他们尝到了一点（姑且算作）甜头：先前忍耐的时间与最后享受到的快乐是成正比的。也就是说，他们忍了多久，最后心无芥蒂时就有多快乐。膨胀的心情令梅罗恨不能拿个喇叭对世界大喊“他很幸福”，尽管最后也只和爱人在爱的小屋里尽情释放荷尔蒙，或兴起做点看似特别的事。在这方面尼亚显然要理智不少——他再冲动也只想、也只会在夜里把梅罗折腾得下不了床。

 

一番巫山云雨后。

“尼亚。”“嗯。”

“我爱你。”“我爱你。”

“再来一发吧！”亲亲亲。

“不，你明天要上班。”挡挡挡。

“哼，老子还能干三轮！”手脚并用。

“……”身体力行。

 

END (2016.05.20—2016.06.15)


End file.
